Into the Danger Zone
by McJinx64
Summary: Former government agent Raymond 'Red' Reddington has eluded capture for ages but he suddenly surrenders to the FBI with an offer to help catch criminals, thieves and terrorists under the condition that he works only with Elizabeth 'Lizzie' Keen, a young FBI profiler who's just barely out of Quantico. Lizzie learns about Tom's betrayal and what is his relationship with Gina?
1. Chapter 1

Into The Danger Zone

_**Beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…**_

Consciousness slowly came over Lizzie as the buzzer of her alarm clock rang annoyingly on the night stand. Groaning in displeasure, she leaned over and hit it off with the palm of her hand. Pulling the bedding over her head in a relaxing sigh, she instinctively reached for Tom but when she met his cold pillow, she remembered their fight and the fact that Tom had actually acted on the idea to spent some time apart. Lizzie drew in a sharp breath through her nose, slipping from under the covers and immediately stumbling into the bathroom for her morning shower. Standing under the spray, her thoughts gradually drifted away. Was her marriage over? _No…don't go there_! Lizzie clenched her teeth and pushed the thought of a life without Tom from her head and soon, she was pondering about organizing another day at the job. Despite her wandering thoughts, Lizzie slowly began to feel the cleansing water's soothing sensation on her naked skin, allowing the warmth of the water to relax her body. She became aware of the moist air, smelled the flowery scent of her shampoo as she massaged it into her scalp and took in the aroma of her body soap as she washed away the remnants of the night. When she stepped out of the shower about ten minutes later, she felt clean, refreshed and ready to greet another day.

…

As Elizabeth Keen parked her car at the FBI's parking lot an hour later, she immediately recognized Raymond Reddington's car. She softly muttered under her breath; after fighting her way through two major traffic jams, she really wasn't in the mood for Raymond Reddington's usual attitude. Lizzie got out of her car, took her briefcase from the passenger's side and hurried up to the tall building. Agent Kessler was waiting for her in the lobby, frowning fiercely, 'You're late Keen…we've been waiting for you!'

Elizabeth arched an apologetic smile, 'I'm glad to see you too Donald! And I'm truly sorry for being late but traffic was hell!'

When they entered the assistant Director's office, Harold Cooper impatiently shifted in his mahogany leather chair, the sunlight streaming in through the blinds at the window behind him, casting a soft glow over the room. The glow extended to the face of Raymond Reddington who's eyes met Lizzie's with his usual penetrating gaze. His gaze pierced her as usual but instantly changed from an irresistible steel into a flowery charm.

'Ah…there's my girl…finally!'

Elizabeth Keen smiled hesitantly and glanced at Red from under her lowered lids; Raymond 'Red' Reddington was definitely the most dangerous man she had ever met but the slight hint of laughter lines bracketing his mouth also suggested character. His eyes had undeniable depths to them but she often questioned herself; were they depths of experience or depths of pain?

Lizzie's thoughts were rudely interrupted when Assistant Director Cooper turned to her, his tone slightly sarcastic, 'Good morning, agent Keen. Glad you could join us.' Cooper paused a moment before continuing, 'Reddington? I guess you're here to tell us the next name on the Blacklist?'

Red slowly propped his elbows on the arm's chairs and made a bridge of his fingertips, 'I'm afraid that's _**not**_ the case…' His gaze shifted to the wall behind Lizzie for a moment before he continued, 'I'm afraid Lizzie is in danger!'

'In danger from what?' Cooper said stolidly.

'I'm afraid Anslo Garrick spilled the beans about my special interest in Agent Keen… in order to keep her safe, I need to get her away from this place as far as possible!'

Elizabeth stared at Red in mute surprise, but he could almost see the storm cloud that was slowly gathering behind her eyes. Harold Cooper folded his hands on his desk and leaned slightly forward. 'Agent Keen is an FBI agent and I'm confident to say, we have the ample means to keep her safe!' Red and Cooper started a heated discussion about safety and breaches and for a moment Elizabeth held her breath until_…'RED! SIR!_

Lizzie felt heat spread across her face as she interrupted Red and Cooper's heated discussion.

'What is it Lizzie?' Red asked innocently while Assistant Director Cooper clenched his teeth and glared at her. For a brief moment, there was an awkward silence but then Elizabeth took in a deep breath, '…I don't like it when other people decide what's good for me…'

'I don't like it either…,' Red interrupted her, '….but circumstances are what they are Lizzie. Believe me when I say, you're not safe here!'

Elizabeth had just opened her mouth to reply when sirens started blaring, followed by a thunderous explosion that shook the walls. Cooper cursed and immediately grabbed his phone while Donald Ressler turned to the surveillance monitors that overlooked the FBI's building. At the Parking Lot the situation was chaotic and surreal. There was a lot of blood and people were dragging others away from where the blast had happened. One agent tried to pick up his partner but as he lifted him and was trying to walk him away, it appeared his partner's leg wasn't connected, it was dangling.

…

The bomb that had killed 6 FBI-agents and injured a dozen more, was the simplest of sorts. Twenty-five sticks of dynamite had been wrapped with gray duct tape under a parked VW van. It had exploded to cause a diversion. In the chaos that followed the explosion, Gina Zanetakos had managed to get away from her guards. That morning, she had been brought to the Post-Office for questioning and when she was brought outside to be transferred back to prison, the bomb had exploded.

'OK, I have to ask this…,' Cooper said solemnly. 'Reddington…do you know who has planted this bomb?' Red threw his head back and laughed amusingly but then he adamantly shook his head, 'No Harold…not every bomb that explodes has _my_ name on it!' Cooper shuffled uncomfortable in this seat. He glanced briefly at Kessler, 'I want the highest security levels!' Donald nodded and grabbed his cell to place the order.

'What do you think will happen now? Lizzie asked flatly. 'Who has something to gain if Gina Zanetakos) hits the streets again?'

'Well, I know of one person…,' Red said softly, referring to Tom being Gina's lover, but he immediately closed his mouth when Lizzie's glared angrily at him. Reddington chuckled amusingly but then contemplated Harold Cooper for a long, silent moment, then he nodded, 'Do you have a surveillance tape?'

Lizzie, Red and Cooper watched numbly as Donald Kessler got up and inserted a DVD into the player, pressing 'PLAY'. As they watched the footage of that morning, Lizzie felt a hollow feeling in her stomach, as she realized there was more to come. Much more…

…

The first news of the bombing at the FBI Headquarters came half an hour into Tom's flight back to Washington DC. He sat in a row of three and saw the news immediately after he'd switched on his seatback screen. A faint smile graced the corners of his lips as he switched off the screen and grabbed a magazine.

Tom Keen had used his excellent knowledge of the English language to pursue a career in teaching. As a graduate from Washington State University, his mom couldn't have been prouder.

'Beverages Sir?'

Tom looked up, 'Yeah, coffee please. Cream, hold the sugar.'

The flight attendant handed Tom a cup of coffee, a plastic spoon and two creamers. He took a sip and closed his eyes with a relaxing sigh. Just a few more hours and he was back in Washington; the capital city where the love of his life was waiting for him!

…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

**Chapter 2**

Lizzie woke up and stretched her arms out, still looking a bit sleepy. She sighed happily as she felt an arm tighten around her waist as Tom pulled her closer to him. She glanced over her shoulder at his peaceful face, her face slowly slipping into a smile. Recalling the somewhat blurry events of the previous night, she remembered Tom regretting his decision to spend some time apart. After his arrival at the teachers' conference in Orlando, he had realized their separation was a mistake so he had taken the 'Red-Eye' home. Lizzie remembered how they had talked until Tom had taken her hands in his, leading her upstairs. What had happened there made her blush even now. Never had they made love so utterly…so completely. Even now, Lizzie wondered if it all had been a dream but she knew better when Tom's hand accidently brushed her nipples, hardening them instantly. She nestled in his arms and felt the hardness of his morning erection.

'Morning,' Tom whispered softly. 'I'm glad things are back to normal between us!'

'Me too,' Lizzie whispered back.

She felt Tom's lips scattering soft kisses over her bare back and shoulders and moaned softly as she felt his hand run softly over her breasts, cupping and kneading them gently. The sun broke in through the blinds, casting a soft orange glow over their bedroom.

'Tom?' Lizzie whispered.

'Yes?'

'I love you.'

'Mmm'.

Lizzie gasped as Tom rolled her onto her back, nudging her legs apart and slowly pushing into her warm, moist depths.

'Ahhh…yes!' Lizzie moaned breathlessly.

Tom groaned, beads of sweat forming on his forehead as he kept thrusting slowly into her.

'Mmm…faster,' Lizzie pleaded slightly out of breath.

'I'm with you Liz...come with me!'

Lizzie whimpered softly as she felt the tremors of a rising climax shuddering through her body. Tom moaned into her ear as they finally peaked together. Later, they lay entwined as they watched the sun climb higher in the sky.

'We still need to talk,' Lizzie said softly.

'Yeah later…let's just enjoy this moment together,' Tom whispered into her hair.

Finally, getting out of bed, Lizzie looked back down on Tom, 'I'm glad you're home.'

'Me too,' Tom smiled.

**…**

Fresh from her morning shower, Lizzy stepped back into the bedroom. Tom had fallen back asleep and she watched him for a moment when she heard the phone rang in the living room. She grabbed her clothes and tiptoed out of the room, hurrying downstairs.

'Hello?'

'Lizzie!' The sound of Red's familiar voice rang into Lizzie's ears.

'Red…?'

'We need to talk Lizzie. Can we meet?'

'Er…'

'It's urgent Lizzie. I'll come and get you. We'll go for a drive and find somewhere quiet to talk. Be there in ten…_beep…beep…beep…'_

Lizzie rolled her eyes and put down the phone. Red had never given her a chance to decline. Whatever…he wouldn't take no for an answer anyway. Lizzie quickly got dressed, wrote a note for Tom and left the house. Her attempt to hide her sleep deprived eyes had been a task too much for her make up skills so she wore sunglasses.

Dembé had parked Red's Jag around the corner and in the back, Red patiently waited for Lizzie. He sighted her almost immediately as she rounded the corner and was once again struck at how vulnerable and young she looked; vulnerable but headstrong. Remorse and regret was hardly in Red's nature but a clamp tightened around his heart regretting the pain he was about to cause her.

Jumping out of the Jag, Dembé rushed around to open the car door for Lizzie. She got in and Dembé began to drive. For a while, they drove without speaking; Lizzie and Red each lost in thought but still acutely aware of the presence of the other. Arriving at Dupont Park, Dembé pulled off the road, parking under the shady bows of a Norfolk pine overlooking the Anacostia river.

Red and Lizzie got out of the car and walked down a dirt road, when Red suddenly turned towards her.

'…I fear for your life Lizzie'

Elizabeth swallowed hard as Red's warm concerned voice enveloped her and she looked at him, almost unable to hide the uneasy feeling that suddenly gripped her.

'Who would harm me…I'm nobody?'

Red shook his head and stared at her, narrowing his eyes and Lizzie felt a new kind of unease under his screen scrutiny.

'Where is your husband Lizzie?'

Lizzie stiffened, realizing Red referred to Tom, being the threat to her life.

'Don't go there…please don't!' She tried to brush past Reddington, but his large hand clamped onto her arm, holding her fast. Lizzie's temper spiked. 'Let go of me!'

Red let go but watched her, his expression intent.

'Lizzie, I just wanna keep you safe!' Red said fiercely. Elizabeth turned to walk away but Red caught hold of her wrist and held it in a vicelike grip. Elizabeth stared at Red, shocked at the angry look radiating from his steel blue eyes.

'Listen to me…your husband is dangerous!'

'GO TO HELL!'

Lizzie pulled her arm away from Red's grip and started walking back to the road. Dembé started the engine and Red clenched his teeth harder, then harder, so hard that it felt they might shatter. Lizzie walked past the Jag so Red called out her name.

'LIZZIE?'

'Don't bother…I'm taking a cab!'

For a while, Red stood under the pine tree, slouched slightly forward and saying nothing. Eventually Dembé got out of the car. He opened the back door of the car and stood there, waiting for Red to get in.

**…**

Lizzie had taken a cab back home to get dressed for work. Arriving at Cooper's office, she took a deep breath before entering. The office was dimly lit, illuminated only by the sun that shone in through the blinds. Her eyes quickly scanned the room but she could feel Red's presence before she had actually laid eyes on him. As usual, he was watching her and for several moments, they simply looked at each other but then his face broke into a smile.

'Hello Lizzie!'

'You were telling Reddington…the next name on the Blacklist?' Harold Cooper said impatiently.

'Ah…yes,' Red said, '…Valentin Smirkov…very dangerous, very deadly!'

'Never heard of him,' Ressler said, while slightly hunching his shoulders.

'That doesn't mean, he doesn't exist, agent Ressler,' Red said amusingly. 'Valentin Smirkov is primarily responsible for intelligence and terrorist actions inside our borders…and today we have a chance of catching him!'

Harold Cooper shifted in his seat and picked up his phone, 'We face a domestic threat today. I want a surveillance team ready by the gate in an hour!'

Red nodded and motioned everyone to gather around Coopers' desk. He pulled a thick plastic file from the briefcase Dembé was holding and flipped it open, pulling out a number of maps, papers and photographs. Over the next hour, Red explained how to identify Smirkov and capturing methods.

Cooper nodded, 'All means at our disposal will be used to neutralize this thread permanently! Ressler, Malik, you are Alpha team. You will serve as on-the-ground eyes and ears for this operation. Omaha team, you will implement Keen and Reddington! Aram, you and the remaining team here support them. You keep track of the operation and report back to me. Is everyone clear on their mission?

'Yes Sir.'

…

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The ride to the meeting point was mostly silent but hardly in a comfortable way; Red was stoically reading his newspaper while Lizzie was staring at the road ahead, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

'How do you know Smirkov is in town,' she finally said, casting a sideways glance at Red.

Red chuckled heartily while he turned to her, folding his newspaper, 'Lizzie…Lizzie…don't you know me a little bit better by now; Valentin Smirkov let _me_ know he was in town. He wanted to discuss…er…business!'

'Ofcourse,' Lizzie whispered, adopting a 'I should have known' expression on her face while Dembé entered an abandoned parking lot adjacent to an old warehouse.

'Why are we stopping here?' Lizzie said while she glanced around. Red briefly bit his lip but said nothing. He got out and walked around the car to open the door on her side, helping her out. Lizzie sighed but got out of the car while Dembé opened the trunk, withdrawing a Smith & Wesson .357.

'What are you doing?' Liz hissed but Red suddenly pulled her behind a stack of wooden crates because the front door of the warehouse opened and a woman stepped outside. Lizzie gasped and pointed but Red forced her hand down, pinning it to her side.

'Don't let her see you!' Red whispered, grabbing a handful of Lizzie's coat, pulling her to his side.

'Sorry…but that was Gina Zanetakos,' Lizzie murmured, lowering her head.

'Dembé,' Red whispered, '…go 'round the back and find out if _he's_ here too?'

Before Lizzie had a chance to ask whom Red was referring to, he covered her mouth rather roughly with one hand, dragging her backwards but his action was too late cause Lizzie had recognized the man stepping out of the warehouse.

'Are you gonna keep quiet?' Red whispered, breathing hard, his hand still cupped tightly over her mouth. Lizzie nodded and Red slowly removed his hand.

'That's Tom…b…but he's supposed to be at home…sleeping,' Lizzie stammered.

'Maybe's, he's lost,' Red whispered cynically but Lizzie didn't even hear him. She saw how Tom wrapped his arms around Gina's waist and tenderly kissed her neck.

…

_Dembé ran quietly using abandoned cars and trees for cover. Red had asked him to check if Agent Keen's husband was there. Well, he would only need about five minutes or so to make sure. He crept quietly to a side door listening intently for any sounds. Hearing nothing, he carefully pushed down the door handle. Dembé breathed in deeply, calming himself before he moved forward into the dim darkness of the warehouse. For a moment he paused giving his eyes time to adjust. Once adjusted, he could see clearly all the way to the back wall. The warehouse was as good as empty, except for a large matrass in the corner and a desk . Dembé opened its drawer, stuck his hand inside and pulled out a Glock 22 and a passport with a photo of Agent Keen's husband on it. Dembé put the items back, quietly closing the drawer. He then snug outside to inform Red but on his way to the Jag, he spotted Agent Keen, who ran as though her life depended on it._

…

Lizzie noticed Red's lips moving but she couldn't make out what he was saying; everything around her was turning cold. This is how one must feel when death is near, she thought absently. _Red had been right…Red had been right_! The thought ran through her head like a mantra. How could she have been so stupid? She had been married to Tom for two years without noticing anything. How could she have been so gullible…?

_I need to get of here_! Ignoring Red's warnings, Lizzy got up and started running back to Red's car. When, she was half way, she stumbled but quick hands caught her before she fell to the ground.

'Agent Keen?'.

'Get me out of here, Dembé…please?' Lizzie turned her head, sucking from the pain that suddenly shot through her ankle.

'Lizzie…are you OK?' Red's husky voice came from near.

'Yes…No, my ankle…' Lizzie moved her head and ended up, pressing it against Dembé's chest because the pain shot through her ankle again; so sharp this time, it made her nauseous.

'Dembé will carry you to the car, ' Red said calmly.

'Where's T…where are _they_?' Lizzie softly said.

'Don't worry…they're back inside,' Red said quickly while he nodded to Dembé. Dembé picked her up as if she was a feather, carrying her to Red's Jag and carefully dropping her in the back seat.

Red carefully removed Lizzie's boot and started examining her injured ankle, 'It's just a sprain…in a couple of day's you'll be as good as new !' he assured her.

'Red,' Lizzie choked out, forgetting the pain in her ankle. 'Why is this happening?' Tears sprang to her eyes and she sagged into Red's arms, all anger replaced by overwhelming sadness.

Red held Lizzie and stroked her hair as she cried.

…

Red called Donald Ressler to meet him in at The Postoffice and then called Harold, asking him to meet there as well. When Ressler laid eyes on Red, he immediately started yelling.

'WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU? AND WHERE IS KEEN?'

Ignoring Ressler's questions, Red turned to Harold Cooper asking, 'Did you get Valentin Smirkov?'

'Yes, we did!' Ressler said before the Assistant Director had a chance to reply. Ressler clenched his teeth but started to sound a bit calmer now, 'Where is Keen?'

Red sighed deeply, knowing he shouldn't do what he was about to do but knowing, he was going to anyway.

'All I'm going to say is this! I swear I was not lying when I told you Lizzie was in danger. This morning, when you were catching Valentin Smirkov, I showed her that her loving husband is not the man, he's claiming to be! I am here because I need…no, I want you to give me _time_!' Red said slowly, putting an emphasis on time.

'Time for what?' Harold Cooper said.

Red spun round and glared at Cooper, 'Time to persuade Lizzie to cooperate so we can catch the person who is no. 1 on The Blacklist!'

…


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Jon Bokenkamp & NBC; all rights reserved . This fanfic is a work of fiction. It details my own imagination. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, events, or locations is entirely coincidental._

_It would be nice to get some feedback about this story so if you could spare a minute and review this chapter, I would be grateful ;-) All comments are welcome. I'm sure they will help me become a better writer! Have a nice weekend!_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Dembé pulled out of The Post office' parking lot right into bumper to bumper traffic on Dupont Circle. Red sighed audibly and as they sat through the light at Congress for the third time, he retrieved his cell and punched one of the speed dial buttons, 'Edward…it's me! Fuel her up, will you...no, I'll tell you our destination in the morning…OK…Bye!' For a moment, Red hesitated but then he made a decision and called Ressler…_no answer_! Red bit his bottom lip but then the light turned green and Dembé pushed the accelerator, flooring it. A cabby blew his horn and flipped them the bird but Red grinned and waved friendly at the cab driver as Dembé smoothly steered the Jag down Independence Avenue. A miraculous half hour later, they pulled off Mac Arthur Boulevard into Red's parking garage.

Lizzie leaned her head back as Red carefully rubbed some strange smelling ointment on her bruised ankle. He used his free hand to push her jeans slightly upward and Lizzie closed her eyes as he dapped a small gash on her knee. When he placed a band-aid on it, she opened her eyes and found Red's face inches away from hers. Almost unnoticeably, she inhaled his scent. It was nice; minty with a hint of an expensive aftershave.

'Red…What about T..Tom?' Lizzie's voice cracked.

'Ssst…'Red soothed her. 'I'll tell agent Ressler to inform Tom you won't come home tonight; some kind of undercover mission!

Lizzie nodded and let Red pull her up from the couch. To her surprise her ankle did not hurt as much as before but she gratefully accepted Red's elbow when he offered to guide her upstairs, 'Take a shower Lizzie…I'm sure you'll feel better afterwards!'

'I'd love to,' Lizzie sighed.

'This way…,' Red pointed down the hallway. 'The bathroom's connected to the guestroom!'

The guest room at the end of the hallway was massive. In the middle stood a queen size canopy bed with furry blankets and next to a luxurious lounge chair was a cosy fire burning in the open fireplace. There was an array of doors and Red opened the one next to the fireplace. The luxurious bathroom was spacious with a large tub and a walk-in shower. Someone had placed a fresh set of towels on the toilet seat and Lizzie even noticed some clean clothes next to the sink.

'Can you manage?' Red asked worriedly. 'I can call Mr. Kaplan if you need help showering?'

'No, I'm sure I'll manage,' Lizzie brought out, grabbing the sink for support.

'Ok…I'll see you in the morning…try to get some sleep! 'Red said while quietly closing the door behind him.

_Just breathe_, Lizzie thought to herself while her grip on the sink turned her knuckles white. She let go, quickly undressed and stumbled into the shower. Her fingers turned the faucet and warm water started spewing from the large shower head. Lizzie stepped under the spray, letting the hot water pound on her back. She closed her eyes and desperately tried to push away the memory of Tom kissing Gina Zanetakos but she failed miserably. Soon sobs took over and she heaved forward into wrenching cries. Her hands glided along the tiles of the shower and she slowly sank down to the shower floor.

_Why?_

It seemed such a simple word but it was all Lizzie could think of; the only word forming in her head. Fresh tears mixed with hot water and it felt as if her heart shattered into a million pieces. Everyone who had ever loved her was dead and the man, she thought was the love of her life had betrayed her in the worse possible way…_but why_?

Dembé softly knocked on Red's bedroom door and opened it, 'Raymond, I'm sorry I have to disturb you.'

'Mmm….what is it, Dembé?' Red mumbled sleepily reaching for the lamp on his nightstand.

'It's Agent Keen…her shower has been on for an hour and a half now…I tried knocking but the bathroom door is locked and there's no answer,' Dembé explained.

Red was alert and out of his bed in seconds. 'It's OK Dembé…I've got this…thanks for waking me, my friend!'

Dembé nodded and closed the bedroom door while Red put on a black velvet bathrobe before hurrying to the guest bedroom. The door was open but like Dembé said; the shower was still running and the bathroom door was locked.

'Lizzie…everything OK in there?' Red called out while he knocked loudly on the bathroom door.

_No answer._

Red's heart started hammering in his chest at the possibilities of what could have happened to Lizzie and he pounded even harder on the door.

_Damned_, he swore. 'Lizzie, if you don't open this door right away, I'm breaking it down.'

_Still no answer._

Red tried the knob one more time before throwing his entire weight against the door. The second time, the frame splintered easily and the door flew open. Heading forward, Red noticed the shower had gone cold. Quickly, turning off the faucet, he looked down on Lizzie, half- sitting, half-lying on the shower floor. Squatting down, Red reached out a hand to her shivering shoulder. At the touch of his hand, her head shot up; her eyes, red rimmed from crying. Red sighed and sat down next to her.

'Ah…sweetheart,' he softly whispered.

A fresh tear trickled down Lizzie's cheek and she did not object when Red moved his arms around her pulling her onto his lap and holding her securely against his chest. Holding her so close, he whispered reassuring words as she continued to shake in his arms.

'It…hurts,' she whispered weakly.

'I know sweetie, I know…but I have you,' Red nodded while he gently pushed a wet strain from her face.

Lizzie shivered and Red stretched out to grab a large towel, wrapping it around Lizzie.

'Come on…you'll catch pneumonia on this cold floor!' Red gently lifted Lizzie and carried her back to the bedroom, placing her in the bed and covering her up.

'I'm sorry,' Lizzie mumbled, 'I didn't mean to behave like this.' As she looked away, her eyes refusing to meet Red's, he placed a finger under her chin, gently moving her face towards him, forcing her to look at him.

'Do you trust me?' Red asked, his voice firm but gentle. He could see fresh tears welling up in Lizzie's eyes again but she slowly nodded.

'Then you have to stay on board, Lizzie…just think of your dad! He wouldn't want you to give up,' Red said. 'I promise you, everything will be alright…and eventually you _**will**_ learn the truth!

Lizzie nodded and Red tucked her in, making sure she was comfortable. 'Now…get some sleep…we'll have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow!'

The pilot greeted them early the next morning, 'Morning, I'm Edward and I will be your pilot! We should arrive at our destination in about twelve hours, so sit back and relax!' Dembé helped Lizzie get into the plane as she gave Red a quizzical look. Red mouthed _relax_ and after rolling her eyes, Lizzie nodded to acknowledge she understood. She walked to a seat in the back of the plane and sat down. She could hear Red and the pilot talking but didn't really pay attention. She was still too tired and too hurt. Grabbing a bottle of water from her hand luggage, she swallowed two Tylenol. Lying her chair back as far as she could, she promptly fell asleep. When the plane was in the sky, Red unbuckled his seatbelt and walked to the back to grab a blanket. He covered Lizzie with it and carefully pushed a strand of hair from her face. His brows drew together as he studied her for a few minutes, hating what she had to endure. Lizzie slept almost during the entire flight but when the plane hit an air pocket, it dipped like a roller coaster and the rough bounces woke her with a start.

'Well…good evening, sleeping beauty,' Red smiled as Lizzie slowly raised her head. 'Did you sleep well?'

'I guess,' Lizzie nodded, still a bit groggy. She opened her mouth to ask Red where they were when the voice of the pilot sounded through the intercom: 'Good evening lady and gentlemen…this is your pilot speaking. We have arrived at Bora Bora and will be landing shortly. Please buckle your seatbelts for safety!'

Lizzie stepped out onto the top of the mobile staircase that had been pushed up to the door of the airplane. _Wow…_ she thought as she surveyed her surroundings. Although, it was getting dark soon, she could still make out the white sandy beaches and crystal-clear water. Red followed Lizzie down the staircase, immediately walking over to a group of waiting men, giving everyone a big hug.

'_Bonjour les amis, comment faites-vous?' _

Dembé was busy stowing their luggage onto a Jeep when Lizzie climbed into the back. When Red was done, greeting his friends, he gave Dembé directions and they drove off into the night.

The doors of the overwater bungalow stood open and a sea breeze flooded the room with a salty aroma. The bungalow had been thoroughly cleaned and the sheets emitted the faint odour of fresh-laundering, but the vase of fresh cut flowers standing on the carved wooden night stand conveyed the commanding scent of the room. Lizzie stood outside on the wooden deck, looking out over the Muri lagoon. Despite the darkness, the view was breath-taking but Lizzie's mind was too wrapped up to notice.

'Lizzie…by now, I know you long enough to know when you're happy, when you're sad or confused, or scared, 'Red said softly when he stepped out on the wooden deck behind her…'And now I sense, you're sad!'

'Damn it Red, you're so omniscient that you make me angry!' Did your antenna pick up on that emotion too? I AM ANGRY! You hear me? ANGRY!'

'Of course you're angry Lizzie…but Tom's not worth being angry about, 'Red said calmly but intently. 'Tom Keen of whatever his name is…will eventually get what is coming to him!'

Lizzie whirled around and faced Red, 'You know…I truly wish you hadn't come into my life!' With that message, Lizzie turned around to walk back into the bungalow. Red grabbed her arm and forced her to face him.

'Listen to me Lizzie!'

As Lizzie swung around, her left hand lashed out in a reflex and she hit Red on the side of his face. The wedding band she was still wearing, caught him right under the eye leaving a red scratch. Red grabbed Lizzie's offending hand and held both her arms behind her back so she couldn't strike him again. Lizzie started squirming and twisting, trying to get away from Red's firm grasp but he refused to let her go until she promised she wouldn't hit him again. When Lizzie nodded in agreement, Red slowly released her arms. Lizzie rushed back into the bungalow and Red grimaced when he heard the glass vase shattering as Lizzie smashed it against the wall.

'Feeling better?' he grinned as he stepped back into the bungalow, carefully stepping over the broken pieces of the vase and the scattered flowers petals around the room.

Lizzie stood in the middle of all that chaos; spinning around to snap at Red again but then her eyes fell on the small stream of blood that was running down his face.

'Oh…you're bleeding!'

Lizzie rushed to the bathroom to get a wet cloth. Red sighed and slowly sank down on the bed; luckily, Lizzie had come to her senses despite the agony she suffered. He had thought about making it easier for her by bridging distance between them but he just couldn't. He always felt so surrounded by her warmth and indomitable spirit and in some way, she reminded him so much of…_her_!

Lizzie returned and carefully dabbed at the blood trickling down his Red's cheek.

'I'm sorry I hit you Red,' she softly said. 'I shouldn't blame Tom's deceit on you. Our marriage was not real…it never was!'

'Apology accepted,' Red answered, slinging his arm around Lizzie, 'Come on…let's get some sleep. We'll have a big day ahead tomorrow!'

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
